New Light, or Not?
by LolyGothica
Summary: Feed up with the constant rejections from Yata, Fushimi saw Kuroh in a new light. YataxUKE!Fushimi and KurohxUKE!Fushimi, AU highschool, angst!Fushimi. Because YataxUKE!Fushimi is so rare. Fix pairing not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Read please:**

First, this fic is definitely AU with Highschool theme.  
Shonen-ai/Yaoi fic with mainly MiSaruKuroh pairing, slight MikoRei.  
Contains uke!Reisi, uke!Fushimi, taller Misaki, alive Totsuka, and not so evil Isana Yashiro.  
Try to picture Isana Yashiro with similar body figure (and height) like Mikoto and rougher edge than his boyish image.  
His is experimental chapter. Whether or not this fic continued depends on you.  
And I wish you having fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko were once an item. All people who knew them would recognized them as one pair of inseparable bestfriends. But alas, it was all only in the past.

The moment they entered senior highschool, everything changed. No, not the moment they entered highschool, but the moment Yata knew about Mikoto Suoh. Yata practically had a blind loyalty toward the captain of the football team. The only thing he talked was about Mikoto, his precious Mikoto-san. Fushimi little by little became only a shadow in Yata's mind, and to top it, Yata didn't realize it.

They almost had something between them, 'accidental' kisses once in a while, especially after Yata had his growth spurt and grew one centimeter taller than Fushimi. But apparently for Yata it was only parts of his escapades. Unfortunately for Fushimi, he cherished all those moments.

Fushimi tried, really tried to gain back Yata's attention. But all his nice doings only seen side-eyed. Fushimi then changed his tactic, by being an annoyance. That gained him Misaki's attention. But each time Fushimi felt the responses he got from Yata more becoming like rejections. Or maybe Yata did it intently? Who knows.

Fushimi tired with the rejections, he was feed up. But Yata had stolen his heart, he only wanted it back. It had been a year since they entered senior highschool, now they were in eleventh grade. Today was the first school day in this new school year. He looked around and spotted many new students, tenth grade, in the school hall. Chatting excitedly with their junior highschool friends, or being nervous with their new surroundings and seniors. He walked toward his new classroom and tightened his hold on his bag's sling as he remembered that this year too he was in a same class with Yata.

Needless to say when he entered the class room he noticed a familiar voice went on and on about Mikoto-san would recruit new students for the football club. Fushimi clicked his tongue, he couldn't be care less.

Sitting aloof and staring outside through the glass window, Fushimi spotted the captain of the kendo club he was in and the red head football captain walked side by side. Not long after, the captain of the baseball team joined and chaos ensued between Mikoto and Isana Yashiro who was swinging his baseball bat randomly.

Ah, speaking of new recruits Fushimi stared randomly to new faces. He maybe would give new students in kendo a hard welcome.

"Kamamoto, I don't care, today we are going to recruit new students!"

"But Yata-san, it's only the first day of school. I don't think they have decided what club they will join." Kamamoto sweatdropped.

"That your lazy ass talking! Man up!"

"Ugh, Yata-san, that reasonable enough."

"So you admit you just lazy?" Yata glowered.

"No! No! Of course not, Yata-san!"

"Yes, you are!"

Fushimi stared side-eyedly to the bickering boys. He observed how enthusiast the red haired boy and it made him sick. A subtle smirk drawn to his face.

"Misaki~ What are you fussing about?"

"Tch, you again Saru. Stop calling me like that. And it's not your business."

"Ah, Misaki, every business of yours is mine. Since you don't have the ability to solve them without me, ne~" Fushimi grinned.

"What the hell was that, Saru." Misaki roused from his seat.

"Isn't it obvious? You are incapable of taking care of yourself, Miisaakiiii."

"Bastard!" Misaki almost lung to Fushimi but Kamamoto fatty arms held him down.

"Yata-san! It's the first day of school! Don't make any scene, yet!" Kamamoto yelled desperately.

Fortunately the school bell rang at that precise moment. It stopped Yata from trying to strangle the dark haired boy.

(One week later)

Fushimi stared unimpressively to the new students stood side by side in a line in front of him. They were the new students who joined kendo club and Fushimi as one of their senpai welcomed them by asking them to show their ability and none of them caught his attention. The boys stared at him nervously, some fidgeting silently on their spots.

"Excuse me." A male student entered the makeshift dojo. "I am sorry for being late." the long haired tenth grader bowed deeply to Fushimi.

He had sharp eyes and silky looking long black hair. His gaze pierced Fushimi's and Fushimi didn't appreciate the power poured on him from the unknown man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Fushimi used his authoritive voice to at least intimidate the newcomer.

"I am Yatogami Kuroh, new student and joined this club three days ago." Kuroh stated unwavered by the intimidation.

"Hmm." Fushimi observed him from head to toes, still unimpressive. "I don't care about the reason for your lateness." Fushimi said while walking toward Kuroh. "I only care about skills. Take a wooden sword and challenge me." He said as he ushered Kuroh to a stack of wooden swords.

(Then)

Fushimi stared bugged eyed at the younger boy above him who was supporting his head and stopping its fall to the wooden floor. Fushimi's wooden sword was thrown aside somewhere while Kuroh still had his sword in his other hand. They exchange stares, one in disbelief and one still composed.

"What an unusual sight for Fushimi-kun to be in someone's arms like a princess." Munakata's voice echoed and Fushimi flinched and jumped to his feet. Kuroh stepped back when the other senpai approached them.

"Captain." Fushimi greeted with a frown.

Munakata turned to Kuroh. "I saw your fight with Fushimi, and may I say you are impressive. You have my gratitude for joining this Kendo club."

"The honor is mine." Kuroh bowed.

Munakata nodded and turned back to Fushimi. "Thanks for welcoming them. It must be a shock for you." He smirked silently.

Oh how Fushimi wanted to wipe that smirk off of his captain's face. "He is good." Fushimi admitted.

(A week later)

It would be a big lie if Fushimi said he didn't attract to power, just like Yata. Yet too much power was his turn off. That was why he never attracted to one of the trio captains. Until yesterday he was only attracted to Misaki. Until yesterday.

Today, in the kendo practice, he didn't know how did he end up seeing Kuroh in a whole new light. He could feel blush threatening to dust his cheeks as he saw how the sweat drops trailing down his neck and how his practice uniform sticking to his muscles.

And now he was peering from his locker to where Kuroh was arranging his things. While blushing like a school girl he ducked quickly when Kuroh turned his way.

He was expert in stalking with a full year experience of stalking Yata. But it was different. With Misaki he could easily annoy him to distract him from his stalkerish habit when he was found. But with Kuroh, he didn't have a cover idea. He peered to Kuroh again and the black haired younger boy was already walking out of the hall. Fushimi determinedly following him.

(While with Yata)

"What's wrong, Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked, while behind him were Shohei and Bandou.

Misaki just stood in the middle of the road and looked back with prominent frown. Something was missing. Usually he caught a mop of black hair and glint of sunlight reflection on glasses around him. But today it was strangely quiet. Fushimi didn't follow him today. It had been a year since Fushimi started stalking him. The sudden absence bothered Yata a bit.

"Yata-san?"

Yata turned to Kamamoto hesitantly. "Let's go."

**TBC **(or not)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Really happy seeing the responses the first chapter got. They gave me the power to write this chapter :3

Thanks to **M404, Warai-san, me, haruno mizuhime, Pierreot, Evergreen, isa-kagamine, SmileRen,** and** Guest** for your wonderful reviews :D. Without you this chapter wouldn't be up yet.

Actually these two chapters are like, warming up before entering the main course, building up the feel.

**Notice: **With the tight schedule I have, I am afraid I can't meet your demand for updates. Currently I have three active multichapter fic which they equally need to be updated. But for the next chapter I am going to update based on their popularity. Please visit: 2013/02/17/polling-for-fic-updates/ and vote for your favorite fic for quicker update. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own K and never make any money by this fic.

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been two months since the first school day, and Fushimi's note about Kuroh filled up only by small part. In fact, he only knew where Kuroh lived, no more. Fushimi aware that what he knew about Kuroh was very little, and the younger boy didn't help by being careful and guarded in all his action. But Fushimi didn't let it making him feeling down. After all, Kuroh was the first person who could attract him, after Misaki.

Fushimi took some his textbooks from his locker to his backpack. He mumbled something as he recalled what lessons he would have today.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his upper arm tightly and dragged him away from his locker. Fushimi being shocked could only stared at the red haired boy before him. Fushimi couldn't see Yata's face but by the strength he used in his grip he knew Yata was angry.

"Where were you yesterday?" Yata growled as he practically almost threw the dark haired boy to a locker.

"Really Misaki, not your business." Fushimi shoved Yata away.

Yata grabbed his wrist. "You never missed my match before, why now?"

Fushimi stared in surprise at him. "You... You had a match?"

Yata narrowed his eyes and a slight betrayal flashed briefly. "You didn't even know."

"I..." Fushimi trailed speechlessly while desperately recalled what he did yesterday. He came up with nothing but stalking Kuroh doing his groceries chore.

"Excuse me." Another boy's voice interrupted them. They turned to the side and found Kuroh looked at them with unreadable expression. His eyes bored to the gripping hand on Fushimi's wrist.

"Who are you?" Yata asked not too friendly.

"Yatogami Kuroh." Kuroh answered before staring straight to Fushimi. "Fushimi-senpai, is everything okay?"

"Senpai?" Yata asked to Fushimi.

"He is in kendo club with me."

"Tenth grade." Yata stared back to Kuroh. "Can you please fuck off? We have unfinished business here."

"I can't." Kuroh replied calmly.

"What?" Yata almost growled to Kuroh.

"Because the locker Fushimi-senpai leaning on is mine." Kuroh stated flatly.

Fushimi and Yata blinked speechlessly before both acting on reflex. Like in sync, Yata pulled Fushimi, gently this time, off of Kuroh's locker while Fushimi landed softly beside Yata.

Fushimi flustered internally, how didn't he realize it? Seeing Fushimi's attention was at something else made Yata feeling uneasy. What was with Fushimi and his sudden interest loss on him?

"Saruhiko." Yata jerked Fushimi from his keen focus on Kuroh. "We are not finish talking yet!"

Fushimi sneered at him and was about to retort but the school bell beat him. After several seconds just glaring at each other, Yata released Fushimi's wrist and walked away, not before giving Kuroh a sharp look.

"Fushimi-senpai, is everything really okay?" Kuroh turned to him.

"Yes, I can take care of it." Fushimi said before brushing imaginary dust off of his uniform. They walked to their classes respectively after that.

"Be careful, he is that kind of people who easily uses violence." Kuroh said.

"Oh trust me, Yatogami. I know him inside and out." Fushimi smirked. "Anyway, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

(In the class)

Fushimi's eyes stared unfocused to the whiteboard in front of their class. Their homeroom teacher was taking the students attendance. He recalled his morning conversation with Kuroh. At least he somehow managed a normal and friendship based conversation. He didn't want to look so desperate, although in fact he was really desperate for Kuroh's attention. He snorted, it seemed he was really an attention whore, but only for those he interested to.

He then stared side eyed to Misaki who sat some chairs away from him. A subtle frown on his face. Tch, Misaki's mind always filled with everything BUT him. Fushimi narrowed his gaze at Misaki. He really longed those days when their world only filled with the two of them, when only them playing games, hanging out, Fushimi tutoring Misaki, Misaki holding him when he trying Misaki's skateboard... And when they had sexual curiosity and little escapades, though it was only kisses.

Fushimi turned to stare at the glass window beside him when he felt a blush tried to rise and decorating his cheeks. He didn't need someone seeing him blushing like a school girl. But the experience replayed in his mind was a blushing-worthy.

"Fushimi Saruhiko." His teacher called out.

"Present." He raised his hand.

A brief moment he felt Misaki's eyes on him. But the usually hot eyes didn't linger on him any longer.

Misaki... Should I really turn away? Don't you want me to stay?

(Lunch Time)

"Okay, so what the pressing matter, Munakata-san?" Fushimi boredly stated to the Captain of the kendo team who was latched with a red haired football captain. Mikoto insisted on having his lunch with Munakata while the latter insist to held a meeting of the three upper leaders of his kendo team. So they sat back to back with Munakata facing Awashima and Fushimi while Mikoto behind him having his lunch undisturbed.

"I received a competition invitation letter, and it is regional level event." Munakata explained.

"Ah, I heard about that competition." Awashima said.

"So, basically you are saying we are going to participate, right?" Fushimi stated as he shoved a spoonful rice.

"Yes, we have one month for preparation. We should pick our best people. Excluding me." Munakata said. "Leaders are prohibited to participate."

"Well, I and Fushimi-kun will join."

"Yatogami." Fushimi said while hiding his face from Munakata. He hated the smirk Munakata always wore when Kuroh being brought up in a conversation.

"I expect you recommending him." Munakata jotted down Yatogami's name.

"Tch."

(OoOoOoOoOoO)

The cheering from the audience seat was extremely loud. Fushimi looked around for a certain figure but instead he only found Mikoto Suoh who was without a doubt present because his captain. Some girls and boys from his school were there as well, cheering for their friends or boyfriends. Izumo Kusanagi from the football team was there too, wearing a cheeky grin sent to Seri. But Yata was nowhere to be seen.

Fushimi void of expressions sharpened his gaze toward the opponents lined before his team. Misaki was absolutely an idiot. Fushimi gripped the hilt of his wooden sword tightly.

"Senpai."

Fushimi turned to Kuroh beside him. "Hm?"

The long haired boy only smiled with determined eyes at him, no words exchanged between them. But the soft yet sharp gaze Kuroh sent to him was enough to ignite heat on his face. Fushimi looked away sharply and clicked his tongue when the younger boy chuckled once.

Misaki... You idiot.

(OoOoOoOoOoO)

They won the game. Of course, with Kuroh's skill which was better than his and maybe, better than Awashima too.

They were going to have a party at a fast food restaurant but Kuroh disappeared. Fushimi searched around the sport dome, inside and out, only for the ponytail boy.

"Stupid, he is the one bringing us victory." Fushimi groused while looking left and right.

Fushimi stop mid track when he heard Kuroh's voice. He sighed in relief and walked to the voice direction only to stop again and hiding behind a wall. He peeked again, his heart dropped seeing Kuroh was talking with none other than Isana Yashiro. They appeared having a serious conversation. Fushimi bit the inside of his cheeks. He didn't want it. He couldn't afford another person who had his heart turned away from him, to another captain nonetheless. Fushimi languishly put his weight on the wall he was leaning on. He closed his eyes. Another heart break, wasn't it?

(OoOoOoOoOoO)

The party finally over and it was past 10 pm. Several boys in the kendo team bugged Fushimi about his sudden gloominess. Awashima even nagged him to eat more. But he didn't need their attention. He only wanted one, but the source of his most-wanted-attention from was having a blank mind himself. It seemed Kuroh's was not there with them.

The night was cold, it was almost mid winter. The chilling air bit him to his bones even with the layers of clothing Fushimi wore. He stopped at a bus stop and waited absentmindedly for his bus to arrive. After Misaki, now Kuroh? Was he going to lose Kuroh to a captain too? Well, he was no one to Kuroh, he didn't have the right to feel this possessive. But he really wanted Kuroh to see only him, to like him like the way he liked Kuroh.

Being deep in his musing Fushimi wasn't aware with his surrounding. The bus had arrived and people rushed in to the bus, seeking as little warmth the bus could provide. But Fushimi only stood, drawn in his mind. The bus driver called out to him but he didn't respond. Annoyed by the boy's ignorance he decided to drive away.

"WAIT!" Kuroh's voice not only surprised Fushimi, but also the bus driver.

"Yatogami?" Fushimi wondered but gasped when Kuroh suddenly grabbed his hand and jerked him to move.

"We are sorry." Kuroh said to the driver and the driver scolded the two boys.

After apologizing properly Kuroh brought Fushimi to the seating. They sat side by side with Fushimi in the window side.

"This is not the path to your home." Fushimi said, stared rather wide eyed to Kuroh who was sitting calmly beside him.

"You were spacing out too much at the party, so I followed you. And my worry proven right." Kuroh said with unreadable expression.

"I wasn't."

"I see, that's why you didn't notice the bus."

"I... no-"

"Sst, you are disturbing other people."

Fushimi huffed.

Kuroh chuckled, "You are cute when you are pouting like that."

"No! I-."

"Ssst."

Fushimi stared in disbelief to a triumph looking Kuroh. He huffed before crossing his arms and looked to the window. He heard Kuroh shuffled beside him, whatever he was doing.

A silent smile found its way to Fushimi's face. Being here beside him meant that Kuroh was at least put attention to him and cared enough to do something based on his observation.

"Yatogami, what are you doing here anyway?" Fushimi asked, turned to Kuroh.

"I have said it. You were spacing out too much so I decided to walk you home."

Before his face went red, which was easily with his pale complexion, he turned away.

"I see."

(Then)

The two boys walked side by side in a comfortable silence. The cold air didn't matter anymore for Fushimi since he was too busy controlling his thought. And the sincere face of Kuroh didn't help him.

"Only one more turn, we will arrive at my house." Fushimi said as he pointed to the turn leading to his house. "By the way it's too late, don't you want to stay over?" Fushimi asked.

"Hm, I don't know." Kuroh said as they turned. "You have a guest, Senpai."

Fushimi blinked before seeing to where Kuroh's eyes were staring at. He held his breath to the sight of Misaki leaning on his house fence with trench coat and scarf around his neck, his beanie still existed. Strangely he looked exhausted.

"Misaki?" Fushimi called.

"Saru, finally you- What is he doing?" Misaki's enthusiastic grin vanished in instant after seeing the ponytailed boy.

"He walked me home." Fushimi said. Misaki narrowed his eyes at Kuroh suspiciously.

"Anyway, Senpai." Kuroh started. "I think I refuse your offer this once."

"Are you sure? It's cold and really late." Fushimi worriedly stared at him and the dark sky.

"I'm alright." Kuroh smiled before waving his hand in goodbye.

"Take care, and thanks." Fushimi said, waving back to the retreating figure of Kuroh.

"Saru." Misaki called, this time Fushimi turned to him fully. "I was preparing to go to your competition but fell asleep instead." Misaki said without looking to Fushimi's eyes. Feverish blush on his cheeks.

"Hmph." Fushimi snorted as he unlocked the fence gate of his house. Apparently his parents not home yet again. "It's not like you to fall asleep when doing something."

"Well, I catch a cold." Misaki said, and just then Fushimi realized that Misaki's voice changed to one that people have when they are having a cold.

"Then what are you doing outside here? It's fucking cold Misaki!" Fushimi scolded before putting his hand on Misaki's forehead. The red hair skateboarded closed his eyes and hot breath puffed out from his nose and mouth.

"Idiot! You are burning! How did your mother let you out?"

"She works overtime tonight." Misaki mumbled weakly.

"Argh, come in." Fushimi groaned before dragging Misaki inside.

When they inside, Fushimi quickly shoved Misaki to his bed. He helped the feverish boy to get rid of his outer wear and proceeded on wearing him his pajama.

"Have you eaten something?"

"Umh, yeah. Soup."

"Medicine?"

"I have too."

"Good." Fushimi sighed before covering the sleepy boy with his warmer.

He then went to his kitchen to fill a bucket with cold air and fetching a towel from his bathroom. When he was back to his room, Misaki was closing his eyes and his breath was quite labored. Fushimi put the bucket on his end table beside his bed and dip the towel into the water before squeezing it and put it on Misaki's forehead.

Misaki opened his eyes when the cold towel touched him.

"I don't have ice cubes, it's winter. No one thought of ice these days." Fushimi said as he took of his coat.

After having a little warm shower, Fushimi was ready to call it night. He went to his bed, with Yata in it. Fushimi touched Yata's cheek with the back of his hand. The boy was still feverish but not as worryingly burning as before. Fushimi then pulled out the spare bed which was below his main bed. Since little they were really close, so their parents bought them sets of bed with its spare beneath, very useful for their sleep overs.

Fushimi sat on his spare bed and stared longingly at Yata's face. After all his effort, he still couldn't take his eyes off of Misaki. Fushimi sighed and took a warmer, enveloping himself with it before sleeping with his head on his main bed pillowed by his own hands.

"I'm so stupid." Fushimi closed his eyes.

**TBC**

Thaaaaanks for reading.. Naw, lend me your power once again (review?)


End file.
